Covered in Rain
by pixierock88
Summary: When Adam comes to see Joan at the book store one afternoon, it leads to some very interesting events. Chapter 2 rated M. Besides that, rated T.
1. Rain and Romance

Covered in Rain

Author's note:_ **I came up with the idea for this story when I was listening to John Mayer's song "Covered in Rain". I was thinking of rain and I decided to write a story that takes place towards the end of Joan and Adam's last year of high school. I hope that you like it and I want lots and lots of R&Ring! It only takes a moment to let me know if you liked it or not and It's a major help to me so I know for future stories what to do to make them better! **_

Rating: **_PG-13 for mild language and sexual content. _**

Disclaimer: **_I do not own Joan of Arcadia. The wonderful Miss Barbara Hall owns it as well as anyone else who helped to create the show. Your show will never be forgotten!_**

I really wished that I had gone home earlier, like a few hours ago. It was only lightly raining then. Now it's pouring outside and it looks like a good recipe for a nice, loud thunderstorm.

I hate thunderstorms and not like the normal kind of "I hate thunderstorms"; mine is a full blown all the way fear of them.

On the last camping trip that I went on with my parents and brothers there had been this nasty thunderstorm and we almost got stuck out in it. Oddly enough, that was the last camping trip that we went on as a family.

The lights inside have been slightly flickerish all day. I glance at the clock on the counter and it's green digits read "2:44". I groan realizing that I won't be able to go home for another 2 plus hours.

Between my sulking and groaning, I don't hear the doorbell clang announcing a customer's entrance inside the bookstore. I look up, dreading a customer. I don't mean to feel so unfriendly, believe me. Sammy, my boss would fire me so fast it would make my head spin if I was ever rude to a customer. If this were any other day, I'd be more then willing to be nice, but today's just not one of those days.

I force a smile onto my face, look up and greet them and to my happiness, I know this certain customer.

My boyfriend Adam is standing on the mat inside the doorway. I try so hard not to laugh, because between the way his plum colored hoodie and his normally curly hair are sticking to him from the rain; he looks like a drowned rat.

"What?" Adam asks, shaking the loose rain off of his body. "Adam, please don't. My boss will see water droplets on stuff and it'll come out of my paycheck." I reply, walking over to him. "Seriously yo?" Adam asks. "Yeah. Remember Sammy, the guy who use to bug you and Grace last year to leave?" "That psycho guy?" Adam asks and I chuckle. "Yeah, him."

A smile is still on Adam's lips when I lean into kiss him. Every time I kiss him, it almost seems more amazing. He has the softest lips I've ever kissed and there's no other way to explain them, except for soft.

Adam's hand finds its way to the nape of my neck and he's playing with my hairline as he continues to kiss me, deeper this time.

We're both too tangled up each other to hear the doorbell clang. With a very loud throat clearing noise, Sammy quickly pulls us apart from each other.

"I hope that this is work related Ms. Girardi." Sammy says, slipping behind the counter. "Yeah, she was helping me choose a book. And um, this is the one I was looking for." Adam says as he quickly grabs a book off of the table of 'recommended' books by the door. "Uh huh." Sammy mutters under his breath.

Adam looks in the art section as I approach Sammy, trying to think of a good explanation for why we were uh doing what we were. "Sammy, you see we were uh--" I start and Sammy cuts me off. "I know what you were doing and regardless of what you may think, I wasn't born yesterday. So next time you plan on making out with your boyfriend, please don't do it in my store. Are we clear Ms. Girardi?" Without hesitating, I quickly nod in agreement. "I'm glad that we both agree on that. Now please say goodbye to your boyfriend." "Do you need me to stay here?" I ask, hoping that I'll receive the answer that I'm looking for. Sammy sighs loudly. "Are you trying to irritate me or is there something that you'd like?" "The afternoon off?" I suggest with a slight pleading sound to my voice. "You're supposed to work until 5." Sammy says, not looking up from the thickly bounded notebook that he's holding. "Yes I know, but it's obviously going to be a crappy afternoon because of the rain and there's probably not going to be too many people in here." I can tell that he's considering what I've just said, because it takes him a moment to reply. "If you want the afternoon off, fine. Take it. But you better be in here on Monday." "Definitely." I say. "Okay then. I'll see you Monday." Sammy says and he seems to be rather happy that I'm leaving. "Have a good weekend." I say as Adam comes to the front of the store. "Uh huh." Sammy mutters as he goes back to what he was doing.

I pull my jacket on and offer Adam half of it. He obliges and I pull the hood down. We walk sort of tipsyish to the bus stop. The bus pulls up to the curb a couple of minutes later and we get on. Walking towards the back of the bus, I push the hood of my coat back. Adam's still soaking wet and he's shivering slightly.

"You wanna tell me why you were walking around with no coat when it's obviously raining outside?" I ask as I push the wet hair off of his face. Adam shrugs. "I didn't really think about it I guess. I dunno." he replies. "You weren't thinking?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Cha." Adam replies and I keep eyeing him suspiciously.

I take both of his hands in my own and try to warm them up because they are freezing cold. "Jane, I'm alright." Adam says looking at me again. "That's such BS. If you had been alright, you wouldn't have shown up at the bookstore soaking wet and jacket-less." I say as I continue to rub his hands. "So why were you out there?" "I wanted to get out of the house and I was trying to think of where to go and I thought of you and the bookstore." Adam replies. "Really?" I ask and Adam nods. "With you is my favorite place to be, besides my shed." "Your sweet." I say.

"Do you have any clue how freezing it is in my shed when it's cold out?" Adam asks and I'm not sure if he's joking or not. "Um cold?" "Cha Jane."

I look out the window and noticing the familiarity of my neighbor, I stand up and pull Adam along with me. "What are you doing?" Adam asks. "You seriously think I'm going to let you catch the flu or something?" I ask. "No--" Adam starts and I cut him off. "You are going to come inside with me and we're going to turn on the heat and start a fire or something. Oh and you need coffee too." "Jane, I'm fine--" Adam starts again and I cut him off once again. "No, you're not. You're freezing cold and you're soaking wet. I'm not letting you go home." I say and Adam seems to have given up because he follows me off the bus without questioning me again.

I offer him half of my coat again and we walk up to my front door. I take my key out of my messenger bag and turn it to the left. We walk inside and Adam closes the door behind us. Kicking off our shoes by the door, I walk into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Adam asks as he follows me. "My parents are at work and then they're going to be going out to dinner and to the opera. Kevin's at work and then he's going to spend the night at Lilly's and Luke's spending the night at Grace's." I reply as I measure out the instant coffee before putting it in the coffee machine. Adam just stops and looks at me. "What?" I ask pouring water into the back of the coffee machine and pressing 'on'. "Luke is staying at Grace's?" "Yup." I reply. "Since when?" Adam asks. "I dunno, about a month again." "And I'm guessing that the Rabbi doesn't know?" Adam asks referring to Grace's dad. "Nope." I reply, walking out to the kitchen. "That's something I never saw coming yo." Adam says sitting down on the couch. " "Yeah, me either." I reply as I start for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Adam asks. "I'm getting dry clothes for you." I say. "Jane, you've already done enough." "Oh, I'm just beginning."

I stand at the top of the staircase and wonder which brother's room I should go to. After a moment of consideration, I go into Luke's.

I come downstairs a couple of minutes later, a pair of plaid lounge pants and a black t-shirt in hand. "Here, take these and go change." I say, handing them to Adam. "Jane--" Adam starts and I cut him off. "Now!" I say pointing towards our downstairs bathroom. Adam rolls his eyes, stands and walks to the bathroom. Feeling very satisfied with myself, I walk over to the thermostat on the wall and turn the heat up to 73 degrees.

Adam comes back to the couch a few minutes later and accepts his mug of coffee from me. "How'd you know?" Adam asks after taking a sip. I just shrug and smile, because Adam's the only person besides my dad who drinks his coffee black.

(My mother drinks hers with 2 sugars and 2 creams, Luke drinks his with 4 creams, Kevin drinks his with 3 sugars, I drink mine with so much sugar in it, that if anyone else drinks it, they'd like spit it out instantly and my father drinks his black. If he tastes any sort of sugar or cream in it, he won't drink it.)

I stand up and take "Tommy Boy" off of the DVD rack and put it in the DVD player. "All my favorite things at once. What's the catch?" Adam asks, raising an eyebrow. I shrug and reply, "No catch. You needed comfort things."

Adam keeps looking at me in pure awe as I press play on the remote. I move closer towards he and sensing what I'm doing, Adam puts an arm around my shoulder and makes the small amount of remaining space between us disappear and within minutes he's gently stroking my arm in an up and down movement.

"How'd you know what I needed?" Adam asks bringing my eyes from the TV screen to him. "I dunno, I just did I guess." I reply, laying my head on Adam's chest and return my attention back to the TV. A smile appears on my lips when I feel Adam lovingly running his fingers through my hair.

The movie ends about 2 hours later and I turn the DVD player off. Adam's been rather quiet for a while now and I turn to look at him. He's sound asleep.

I watch him sleeping for a couple minutes and then I wake him up with a soft kiss on his mouth. Adam blinks a couple of times and looks up at me sleepily. "Hi." he says in a voice softer then normal and he yawns. "Hi." I say. "What did I miss?" "The last like 45 minutes of it." I reply. "Hmm." Adam mumbles pulling himself into a more sitting position.

"What time is it?" Adam asks a moment later. I turn the TV back on and press the 'info' button. "5:49." "I've gotta call my dad," he says standing up. I hear him pressing in buttons on the phone in the kitchen. After some mumbling, I hear the phone put back on the hook and Adam returns to the couch a minute later.

"Well?" I ask. "I guess he already left for work 'cause there was no answer on his cell phone or at home." "So are you going or something?" I ask curiously and a smile creeps onto Adam's face. "Why? You trying to get rid of me?" "No, I was just wondering if you were staying or not." "Do you want me to?" Adam asks. "Sure, if you want to." I reply. "Cha Jane, but that wasn't an answer." Adam says, his smile growing. "Uh... I want you to stay." I say, choking on my words. "Then, I'll stay." Adam says and I smile, slightly unsure of what the outcome will be of my reply.

'Did I just invite him to stay the night?' I ask myself as Adam just keeps looking at me, his smile having risen up into his warm brown eyes. "I'll uh.. be right back." I mumble, half aloud and half to myself. "Sure." Adam says and that smile is still there.

I race up the stairs and grab for my phone on my nightstand. With slightly un-steady fingers, I dial Grace's cell phone, un-sure of what I might be interrupting...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace could feel her cell phone vibrating as she took it out of her pocket and stood up from the couch and "The Simpsons". Luke watched her for a moment as she went up the stairs to her bedroom, and then he turned his attention back to the TV screen.

Grace pressed the 'send' button with her thumb and said "Hello?" into the mouthpiece.

"Grace, it's me," the female caller said and Grace knew from hearing those three words, that it was her best friend Joan. "What's up?" Grace asked sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs underneath herself.

"Adam came to the bookstore this afternoon and Sammy gave me the afternoon off. Adam was totally drenched and he said 'he'd forgotten his jacket at home', so we took the bus back to my house and he put on some dry clothes of Luke's and we watched 'Tommy Boy'. He called his dad to make sure he could stay for a while longer and his dad had already left for work. I asked if he was leaving and we sorta kept asking each other back and forth and I finally said I wanted him to stay. Did I just ask him to have sex with me?" Grace chuckled. "Grace! This isn't funny!" Joan said, with a slight 'I'm getting freaked out' sound to her voice. "Do you want to have sex with him?" Grace asked and Joan thought about it for a moment. "I guess. I dunno, I hadn't really thought about it." "Well you better figure it out soon Girardi." Grace said with a sigh.

"Maybe I do." Joan mumbled a second later. "Well..." "There is just no good answer to this." Joan said. "How's your night going?" "Okay I guess. Luke and I had dinner with the 'rents and now we're watching 'The Simpsons'." "If he's staying the night, then when's 'it' going to happen?" Joan asked. "When my parents go to bed." Grace replied.

"I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Joan said. "Have fun." Grace said, the smug look on her face obvious in her voice. "Yeah, uh you too." "Trust me, I **_will_**." Grace said and she hung up a moment later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hang up my phone and regain my composure. Even with Grace's input, I'm still slightly freaked out about the whole thing. 'Keep your cool Girardi. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't.' I say to myself. "But what if I do want it to happen?" I mumble out loud.


	2. The Invite

2

I slowly walk back downstairs and Adam's still on the couch, waiting for me to come back. He must have somehow heard me, because he looks up and a smile resembling the one that he had on his face when I left is on his face.

"Hey." he softly says to me and I cautiously walk over to the couch. "Hi." I reply, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch from him. Adam seems to not be picking up on any of my signals, because he moves a little bit towards me and nervously, I scoot over until I am basically sitting on the armrest.

Adam finally picks up on them and asks what's wrong. "I'm just not sure that what you're thinking is what I'm thinking." Adam looks at me with that familiar 'I'm confused' look on his face. "You think that I said I wanted you to stay the night earlier. All I meant was that I didn't want you to leave yet." I say and Adam continues to look at me confused. I lick my lips, trying to figure out how to explain this. "I'm not sure that I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level." It seems to have finally clicked in in Adam's head. "Why?" he asks and I raise my eyebrows slightly. "Maybe I'm just not."

"You haven't thought about us?" Adam asks a moment later. "Seeing how well it went last time that this was brought up, not really." Adam cringles slightly, remembering what **that** had gotten him into last spring. "Yeah.." he slowly says. "It's not that I don't want to, It's just I'm a little worried that we'll end up in the same place that we did last year." "Jane." "I know what you're thinking, that it won't. But what if it does? I can't go through it all again." "Me either." Adam says.

"I don't want to think about it anymore right now, so do you want to watch another movie or something?" I ask, trying to change the subject and as soon as I suggest it, the lights go out. "I don't think so." Adam replies with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood and I offer a half-hearted laugh.

"I'm going to go find some flashlights or something." I say, feeling for the couch arm. "Here, try this." Adam says flipping his cell phone open. I thank him and slowly stand up. Adam hands me his phone and I clumsily find my way into the kitchen.

Once I'm in there, I open the drawer by the sink. Upon grab a few of them, I make my way back out to the living room and I can hear Adam feeling around for something.

"Need help?" I ask, pointing the flashlight's beam at him. Adam reaches up and takes a flashlight from my hand. "Thanks." he mumbles and with the help of his flashlight, he piles some pieces of wood onto the metal crate in the fireplace. I take a pack of matches off of the mantle and hand them to him and after a couple minutes later, Adam has a very nice fire started.

"I think you're going to be here a while." I say jokingly. "Cha, I guess so." Adam replies as he listens to the latest crack of thunder.

I hear the faint sound of my cell phone ringing on the kitchen counter and walking over to it, I pick it up and open it.

"Hello?" I say into the mouthpiece. "Joan?" My mother franticly says on the other end. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I am now, yes. I just got off the phone with Luke and he's fine." "Why wouldn't he be?" "Because it's storming outside and the power just went off. Have you heard from Kevin?" "Why would I have heard from him?" I ask. "Because it's stormy outside and the power just went off and he might not be in a safe place!" my mother practically yells. "Mom, breath through your nose." I say and I can hear her letting a deep breath out. "Are you okay now?" I ask. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Are you at home?" mom asks, much calmer now. "Yeah and so is Adam." "Adam's there?" my mom asks and that worried tone returns to her voice. "Yes and don't worry about anything. We're fine." "That's not what I'm worried about." my mom says and the tone in her voice changes slightly. "Mom!" I hiss into the phone. "I know you're both young and sometimes you get urges.." "MOM!" "Okay, fine. Stay safe and don't leave the house." "We won't." I say, desperately thinking of how to change the subject.

"Your father and I are staying at a hotel tonight and we'll come home tomorrow once they've cleared the roads." mom says. "Okay, I'll talk to you in the morning." "Be careful." "Uh huh. Bye Mom." I say and with slight resistance from my mother, I hang up the phone a minute later.

"Your mom?" Adam asks as I press the 'end' button. "Uh huh." I mumble. "What'd she want?" "She wanted to make sure that I was safely at home and not like, stuck out in the storm or something." "Mm." Adam mumbles as another crack of thunder rattles my eardrums.

"You okay Jane? You seem kind of freaked." Adam asks. I glance over at him, and then back at the ceiling. "Lightning freaks me out. It always has." I mumble back, squeezing my eyes shut as the thunder rolls and just like I did earlier on the bus, Adam reaches for my hand. He starts rubbing his thumbs over the skin on my palms in a circle motion. It's actually calming me down a bit and I slowly relax a little.

The crackling logs of the fire are reflecting off of Adam's eyes and it startles me when I see how beautiful his eyes look in this light. "What?" Adam asks, seeing me watching him. "Nothing, it's just the logs in the fireplace are reflecting off of your eyes. It looks sorta amazing." I reply and a hint of a smile flashes across his dark pools of color and for the first time in hours, I lean across and softly place a kiss on his lips and Adam brushes one across mine, lovingly.

"What would you say if I'd maybe take you up on your offer?" I ask as I pull away. "Are you sure?" Adam asks. "Yeah, I'm sure." I reply and that smile that just flashed across Adam's eyes returns and it travels down to his lips as he kisses me again, this time a hint of hunger in it.

I kiss him back and Adam slowly lowers me down onto the area rug in front of the couch. I put my hand on his arm as Adam's slick tongue presses again my bottom lip asking for entrance and granting him access, he slips inside, touching my own. My fingers trail down his collarbone to the hem of his tee shirt. They tug at the material, pulling it upwards and off.

I slip out from under the weight of Adam's body and my body finds it's way onto his now bare stomach. I run my fingers down his warm skin and trace my fingertips over the muscles in his stomach. A soft sound escapes from his mouth, so I continue to entertain myself with it. Becoming bored with it, I slip my fingers past his belly button and pull at the hem of his pants.

"You're having all of the fun Jane, It's my turn now." Adam whisperers into my ears as he nips at it. He changes positions with me, so that I'm underneath him again. A giggle escapes from my mouth as Adam covers mine with his own again. His kisses travel down my neck and I tilt my neck back slightly so that he can do his job better.

I can feel his fingertips through the material of my shirt as Adam travels down to his destination, bunching up my shirt on his slow journey back up. He kisses my belly button softly and making a trail of kisses up my chest, he brings the now very bunched up material up and over my head.

His fingers play with the material of my cream colored bra for a short moment. Adam then reaches behind my back and un-snaps it. He tosses it on the small pile of our clothes behind my head. Adam leans his head down and runs his tongue across the sensitive skin at the top of my chest. I am already so stiff by this time that it's barely noticeable when he moves to my other one. He gently plays with them for a long moment and during this time all I can see is the top of his brown head.

After a couple long minutes, he travels downward again kissing the soft skin around my belly button on his way. He covers my mouth again and deeply kisses me again, un-doing the snap on my jeans. Upon hearing the distinct sound of my zipper, Adam lifts his head and meets my eyes. His fingers quickly cover the distance between my belly button and the waistband of my jeans. They pull at the material of my pink underwear and slipping inside, they find their way to my delicate curves.

A soft moaning sound comes from my slight opened mouth and Adam continues to touch me there. After a minute they re-appear above my pant line, much to my irritation.

Somehow I find my voice and mutter, "Don't stop." Adam looks at me. "I thought you might want your turn," he says. "My turn?" I ask, completely clueless. "Yeah. Your not thinking that you get to have all the fun, are you?" "I dunno. I don't want you to stop what you're doing to me though." I reply and that smile from earlier flashes across Adam's face again. "You don't want me to stop?" "I don't want you to stop." I say.

There's lust in Adam's eyes as he leans down to kiss me. My fingers find their way into his head and I run my fingers through his thick curls. Adam's fingers run up and down my bare sides, massaging them. They loop through my pant loops and slowly pull my jeans down to my ankles and off.

Adam kisses my neck, adding another hickey to the growing amount I probably already have all over my body. He loops his fingers around the elastic edge of my underwear at my legs. In one quick movement, he brings them down to my thighs and off.

He starts to run his fingers over my curves once again and then he moves his mouth and starts gently kissing me **_there._** My mind goes blank as he runs his tongue over that sensitive area.

I grab onto the rug with both hands to steady myself because I cannot breath by this point. Adam runs his fingers down the length of the inside of my thighs and I close my eyes, enjoying the mind-blowing pleasure of it.

Adam then raises his head and his mouth travels up to my neck, kissing me everyone along the way. He continues kissing my neck, and then kisses my ears and the nape of my neck, before he claims my mouth again.

My fingers travel down to his pants and folding the elastic band down, I gently run my fingertips along the skin below his stomach. I feel a tremor run through him and Adam's glazing at me wordlessly. He seems to be enjoying it, so I slowly reveal more skin, my fingers gingerly running along this newfound skin. I continue to reveal more skin, quickening my pace as I travel downwards until the material's at his ankles and I completely remove it.

Hot tears are at my eyes as Adam comes inside me. Seeing the look in my eyes, Adam asks if I'm alright. Biting at my lip, I nod. "Your sure?" Adam asks and I nod again. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say and as Adam enters me again, more tears rush to my eyes.

This officially is the most painful thing I've every experienced in my life, but I don't want him to stop. All women go through this the first time, right?

After a couple more very painfully times, the pain finally starts to lessen to the point where it's bearable and pleasure takes the place of pain. Now I'm enjoying it and it feels amazing...

A/N: If anyone's wondering, yes they did use protection.


	3. Miss Scarlet and Professor Plum

3

A couple hours after midnight I awake to find the throw blanket from the couch covering both Adam and I and I'm guessing that Adam did this, but I can't ask him because he's asleep and his head's lying on my chest.

The rain's still pouring down outside, but it sounds as if the lightning and thunder's subsided slightly.

I pull myself up into a slightly sitting position and Adam groans slightly. "Don't leave." he mumbles and I kiss the top of his head. "Adam, I need to pee and anyways, the fire went out." "No.." he mumbles, sounding slightly more awake. "Yes." I say and a smile appears on his lips. "No." he says again. "Yes." I say again and I pull myself into a complete sitting up position and without the blanket I just about freeze.

I grab a flashlight and quickly go upstairs, searching for anything in my room that'll keep me warm. I find a pair of black fuzzy lounge pants and pull on them on. Finding a light pink colored long sleeved happy bunny shirt in my closet, I pull this on as well. I go into the bathroom and go pee before heading back downstairs again.

Once I'm sitting on the couch, I pull on a pair of wool socks from my room. I look back at the fireplace to find Adam's eyes open and he's half glaring at me. "What?" I ask curling my body onto the couch. "I'm cold now." Adam says and reaches for his lounge pants that are towards the top of the pile of clothes. I find his tee shirt towards the bottom of our pile and hand it to him. He pulls it over his head and takes the flashlight from my out-stretched hand.

He piles some wood up in the fireplace again and lights the wood with a match. Once the fire is happily burning away, Adam comes over to the couch and sits down beside me.

"Adam?" I say and Adam looks at me. "What?" "I'm glad you were the one, because last night was amazing." I reply and Adam smiles faintly. "I'm glad I could make it amazing. Your weren't so bad yourself Jane." "Really?" I ask, watching the firelight dance across his cheekbone. "Yeah, really." Adam replies, his smile growing.

He leans over and kisses me gently on the mouth. I kiss him back then pull away. "I'm too wound up to go to sleep again and we can't watch that movie now, what do you want to do?" I ask. "We could play a bored game or something I guess." Adam replies. "Yeah and the stereo is battery run so we can listen to some CDs or the radio." I add agreeing with him.

"Do you have anything new since we played with Luke and Grace a couple of weeks ago?" Adam asks. "No. I feel like a game where I have to think. Seeing my brain's in such a sex haze right now, it'll be good for me to think." I say and Adam chuckles. "Yeah, me too." he says. "I'm going to grab some CDs and you go find a game. I'm pretty sure there's a lamp around here somewhere." I say and Adam nods. "'Kay." he says as we stand up in unison.

I head towards the base of the stairway and Adam heads towards the hallway closet. With the aid of a flashlight, I find the CD player/radio on my desk and my rack of CDs. I grab 4 or 5 mixed ones and come back downstairs.

When I come back downstairs, I find the board game 'Clue' on the couch. I can hear Adam in the back of the house, so I head that way with my flashlight in toll.

"Looking for something?" I ask, pointing the beam of my flashlight towards him as I walk into the laundry room. "Yeah." Adam replies, taking the lamp out from the bottom of the small closet in the corner of the room.

"Shows how well I know this part of the house." I say as we walk back towards the living room. "Unchallenged." Adam says. I flip my cell phone open to find out what time it is. It's lit up screen reads '3:48 am'. "It's later then I thought." I say flipping it close again.

"Why 'Clue'?" I ask as we sit down on the area rug. "It involves major thinking yo, like trying to figure out who did it in the ballroom with the knife." Adam replies. "Cool." I say opening the CD lid on the stereo, putting in a mixed CD and pressing 'play'.

Adam hands me the 'evidence' pouch and I put three pieces of 'evidence' into the pouch and I place it in the center of the board. "Who you playin'? Adam asks putting the game pieces onto the board. "Miss Scarlet. She's awesome so don't bad mouth about her behind her back." Adam laughs at my response as he hands me her piece. "What about you?" I ask placing Miss Scarlet on her spot. "Professor Plum, who's awesome as well." Adam replies and I laugh.

We both roll once to find out who rolls first and Adam gets the highest score, so he goes first. He rolls an 5 and he moves 5 spaces out from his starting point and hands the dice to me. I roll an 8 and move 8 spaces as Chantel Kreviazuk's song "Before You" comes out of the speakers.

"Cool CD Jane. When did you burn it?" Adam asks as he takes his turn. "A couple days ago." I reply taking my own turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One and a quarter CDs later, we finish the game and turns out it was Coronal Mustard, who used the rope in the ballroom.

Travis' song "Love Will Come Through" is now playing. "You wanna dance?" I ask as Adam's putting the game away. He folds the board up, puts it in the box and stands up. "Yeah, I'd like that yo." Adam replies.

I put my hand on his shoulder and Adam wraps an arm around my waist. With inter-twined hands, we start to sway to the music.

_If I told you a secret_

_You won't tell a soul_

_Will you hold it and keep it alive_

'_Cause it's burning a hole and I can't get to sleep_

_And I can't live alone in this life_

_So look up_

_Take it away_

_Don't look down the mountain_

_If the world isn't turning_

_Your heart won't return_

_Anyone, Anything, Anyhow_

_So take me_

_Don't leave me_

_Take me_

_Don't leave me_

_Baby, love will come through_

_It's just waiting for you_

_Stand at the crossroads of high roads and low roads_

_I've got a feeling it's right_

_If it's real what I'm feeling_

_There's no make believing the sounds of the winds of the flight_

_Of a dove_

_Take it away_

_Don't look down the mountain_

_If the world isn't turning_

_Your heart won't return_

_Anyone, Anything, Anyhow_

_So take me_

_Don't leave me_

_Take me_

_Don't leave me_

_Baby, love will come through_

_It's just waiting for you_

_Oh look up_

_Take it away_

_Don't look down the mountain_

_If the world isn't turning_

_Your heart won't return_

_Anyone, Anything, Anyhow_

_So take me_

_Don't leave me_

_Take me_

_Don't leave me_

_Baby, love will come through_

_It's just waiting for you_

_Love will come through_

_Love will come through_

_Love will come through_

The song ends and we just keep holding onto each other, neither one of us sees to want to let go. We finally separate from each other and sit back down on the rug. Adam goes back to putting away the game, which he gets back in the box. He stands again, grabs a flashlight and walks to the hallway closet to put the game away.

After jamming the box back into our over filled closet, Adam comes back to the fireplace and sits down.

I look at him and catch his gaze. "I love you." I say, wishing I'd already said it several times today. "I love you too." Adam says and I know that he means it. He means it every time and so do I. It may seem automatic, but it's true every time. I never thought I'd find someone that I'd love this much at my age. Hell, I didn't even think I'd fall in love at my age, I mean like in love 'love'. Hey, but I guess I did.

"What are you thinking of Jane?" Adam asks bringing me out of my thoughts. "You and how much I love you." I reply and Adam kisses me sweetly. Kissing him back, I love him even more.


End file.
